La Momia 3: La Venganza
by Miss O'Connell
Summary: Luego de dos años de los sucesos ocurridos en La Momia Regresa, Imhotep vuelve, para vengarse de su amor perdido.
1. El Regreso

Hola! yo soy Miss O'Connell :) este es mi primer fanfic de The Mummy, adoro las películas y aquí traigo una historia que me inventé yo :)

**Título:** La Momia 3: La Venganza (The Mummy 3: The Revenge)

Recordatorio: Recordemos que The Mummy 2 fue en el año 1933, o sea, dos años antes que esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** El Regreso 

Egipto, año 1935

En unas ruinas, un grupo de turistas visitaba el lugar.

-Más cerca, un poco más cerca – Le decía una muchacha con una cámara de fotos en la mano a su hermano, quien posaba cerca de las ruinas.

De repente, el muchacho sintió que su pie derecho se hundía en la arena y no podía moverlo. Al notar que su hermano jalaba su pierna derecha, la muchacha con la cámara fotográfica fue en su ayuda. El muchacho no podía sacar su pierna de la arena y cada vez se hundía más. De a poco se fue hundiendo hasta que la arena le llegó a la cintura. Su hermana estaba tan aterrada que se quedó inmóvil frente a él. Cuando la arena le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, su hermana fue retrocediendo y miró alrededor. El resto de los turistas estaba muy lejos, pero aún se divisaban.

El muchacho ya estaba casi hundido del todo, cuando su hermana arrojó la cámara fotográfica a un lado y se alejó corriendo lo más que pudo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Londres, mismo año (1935), un mes después.

Era una mañana común y corriente en la mansión O'Connell. Rick despertó y se volteó para ver a su esposa, pero ella no estaba acostada. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó allí un par de segundos hasta que decidió tomar un baño y bajar a desayunar.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró con Jonathan sentado a la mesa, leyendo un periódico y tomando una taza de café y con su esposa Evelyn preparando unas tostadas, tocinos y huevos fritos. Cuando notó que su esposo había llegado, se volteó hacia el, se dieron un rápido beso y Rick se sentó a la mesa.

-Buenos días, O'Connell – dijo Jonathan sin despegar la vista del periódico

-Buenos días – respondió Rick

Mientras Evy le servía café en una taza a Rick, llegó Alex, aún en pijamas. Alex se sentó a la mesa y dijo:

-Buenos días –

-Buenos días – respondieron los otros dos sentados

Evy colocó tres platos en la mesa, uno de huevos fritos, otro de tocino y otro de tostadas. Luego ella también se sentó a la mesa.

-Lo siento¿a qué hora parten? – preguntó Jonathan

-Hoy en la tarde – respondió Rick

-¿A donde? – preguntó Alex

-Vamos nuevamente a Egipto, debo investigar una roca con inscripciones de…

-Puedo ir! – interrumpió el rubio

-No – exclamaron sus padres al unísono

-¿Porqué?

-Nunca sabemos lo que puede llegar a ocurrir, pues nuestros últimos viajes a Egipto no han sido del todo prometedores y no queremos que te suceda nada. – Dijo Evy

-Casi te perdemos una vez y eso no volverá a ocurrir – contestó Rick mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cocina.

-Pero ya tengo 10 años…-

-No – se escuchó exclamar desde alguna parte de la casa

-Lo siento…- respondió su madre mientras también se levantaba de la mesa.

Desde el incidente con el brazalete del Rey Escorpión, solo llevaban a Alex de viaje si era necesario. Éste se disgustaba mucho, pues a el le encantaba ir de viaje con sus padres y visitar tumbas, ruinas y cuevas extrañas. Pero eso no hacía que sus padres cambiaran de opinión.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En alguna parte de Egipto, Ardeth Bay cabalgaba para investigar algo que había oído en rumores, y esperaba que no fuera cierto. Bajó de su caballo para ver algo negro que brillaba en la arena. Era una cámara fotográfica.

Pero cuando observó hacia delante, vio algo que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos. Un agujero en la arena del tamaño de un caballo, hasta más grande, si era posible y muy profundo.

Lo que tanto temía era cierto…el rumor no era solo un rumor…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Adiós, amor – le dijo Evelyn a Alex.

Rick le despeinó los cabellos con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando Jonathan cerró la puerta tras ellos, Alex dijo:

-Vamos, hay que apresurarnos si queremos alcanzarlos –

-Alcanzar a quien? – preguntó su tío

-A mis padres!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- se dijo Jonathan para sí mientras seguía a Alex.

* * *

Qué tal? Les gustó?nn espero que si :) esto solo es el comienzo, luego se pondrá muy bueno, ya tengo pensado casi todo nn Dejen Reviews! 

Miss O'Connell


	2. La llegada

Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizarlo, es que este fanfic lo escribo en un cuaderno y me cuesta mucho pasarlo a la pc, aunque no llevaba mucho escrito, he decidido volver a escribir el segundo capítulo pues descubrí unas cuantas fallas luego de ver La Momia Regresa, asi que aquí está el nuevo segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten )

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** La llegada

Rick y Evy estaban buscando un compartimiento en el tren. Todos estaban ocupados por varias personas, excepto uno donde solo había dos personas. Entraron en el compartimiento.

-Espero que no les moleste que ocupemos este asiento, los demás compartimientos están todos ocupados – dijo Evy

Los dos hombres sentados en el otro asiento no contestaron, ni siquiera se inmutaron. Rick los miró con detenimiento, había algo extraño y a la vez familiar en esos dos hombres. Uno estaba contra una esquina leyendo un diario al revés que le tapaba hasta la cabeza. El otro estaba sentado en la punta del asiento con un abrigo que le quedaba muy grande y un sombrero que le tapaba todo el rostro.

-Hay algo muy extraño en esos dos hombres – le susurró Rick a Evy, una vez que se habían sentado.

-Lo más extraño es que tu tienes un abrigo y un sombrero igual – le contestó su esposa.

Ambos se miraron. Ya sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Rick se levantó, fue hasta el hombre del abrigo y le quitó el sombrero rápidamente. Una cabellera rubia se dejó a la vista. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Qué haces aquí, Alex? – preguntó Evy mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su hijo.

Rick se dirigió al otro hombre y le quitó el periódico. Éste reaccionó de una manera asustada. O mejor dicho, ésta. Si, era una mujer pelirroja de unos 40 años.

-Lo siento – dijo Rick.

En ese momento se abrió el compartimiento y entró Jonathan con unas tazas.

-Aquí traigo el chocola…- no pudo terminar la oración al ver que su hermana y su cuñado los habían descubierto. La mujer pelirroja salió del compartimiento y solo quedaron ellos cuatro.

-Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Evy

-Queríamos ir con ustedes – respondió Alex

-No les dijimos que no vinieran? – dijo Rick

-Si, pero es que ya no me llevan de viaje y quiero ir!

-Es que no queremos que te ocurra nada. Lo siento. – le respondió su madre.

-Bueno, eso significa que vendrán con nosotros. Ya estamos muy lejos de la estación como para que se bajen. – dijo Evy y se dispusieron a continuar con el viaje. Ahora eran 4 y no solo 2. Tal vez para mejor, aunque nadie sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría en este viaje.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Una vez se hubieron bajado del tren, se encontraron con Ardeth Bay, quién había quedado en esperarlos. Se saludaron y Ardeth quiso hablar con Evy y Rick a solas.

-Lamento hacerlos venir, pero creo que Imhotep ha resucitado, otra vez. – dijo Ardeth

-Otra vez? Y a que se debe el regreso de nuestro amigo, ahora? – preguntó Rick

-Pues, se cree que por una parte, para vengarse de Ancksunamún y por otro lado, está celoso de la relación entre ustedes dos, pues es lo que el pensaba que tenía con ella y no era lo que esperaba.

-Y qué es lo primero que piensa hacer? – preguntó Evelyn

-Aún no lo se, tal vez sea buscar un cuerpo para resucitar a Ancksunamún, pues, lamento decirles que ya ha recuperado sus poderes y está como nuevo.

-Esta vez lo hizo más rápido – se burló Rick. – De acuerdo, que debemos hacer nosotros ahora?

-Lamento decirles que por el momento solo tienen que esperar. Yo les avisaré de todo lo que ocurra y cuando debemos actuar. Les conseguí estadía en un motel de por aquí, síganme.

Los cuatro siguieron a Ardeth hasta un motel que había no muy lejos, se despidieron de su amigo y se dispusieron a comer algo y acostarse, ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

Disfrutaron de una exquisita cena, con comidas típicas de ese lugar. Alex probó comidas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, estaba fascinado.

Luego de la gratificante cena, se dispusieron a descansar. Alex y Jonathan compartían dormitorio, Rick y Evy dormían juntos en otra habitación.

Evy estaba leyendo un libro acostada en la cama. Rick se acostó al lado de ella y le preguntó:

-Te he besado hoy?

-No – mintió ella, sonriendo. Su marido le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en los labios. Luego se dispusieron a dormir.

En la habitación de Alex y Jonathan, Alex no podía dormir. En cambio, su tio parecía dormir sin problemas, los ronquidos de éste eran muy fuertes y Alex creía que ese era el porqué no podía dormir. Intentó hacerlo, pero no podía. Había intentado conciliar el sueño muchas veces pero ninguna había funcionado. En una de todas esas veces, había podido dormir un poco, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues un ronquido bien fuerte lo había despertado varias veces. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y se durmió. Esta vez no escuchó nada, pero si soñó algo…

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, siento que sea corto y que no cuente demasiado, pero es que estoy un poco apurada y si no cuelgo este cap ahora no lo haré nunca xDD tengan en cuenta como termina este cap, porque es importante para el capitulo que viene )

Hasta pronto :) Miss O'connell


	3. Disculpas

**DISCULPAS**

Esto no es un nuevo capitulo, es solo una nota para pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento :(

Nunca me ha gustado dejar historias, pero desde hace tiempo que no he tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo para escribir y pasar lo escrito a pc, pero prometo con muchísima brevedad que prontísimo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo xD, actualizaré con un nuevo capitulo y seguiré la historia, de la cual ya llevo varios capítulos que no subo.

Espero me disculpen y perdonen, pero he estado super ocupada con el colegio y demás.

Esperando volver prontísimo, Miss O'Connell :)


End file.
